To Make A Deal
by not.quite.a.pencil
Summary: Rido is now long gone, along with Kanem and Yuuki, Zero has gotten used to life without the Night Class only to have them show up again months later to shake up the hunters peace. But something's up when Kuran begins act strange and Zero is confused about why he seems so interested in her. Gender Bender. Kaname x Fem Zero.
1. Chapter 1

**So I've been wanting to write about Vampire Knight for a while but never really got to it. I have a general idea of where I want this small series to go but nothing is set in stone so if anyone wants to make any suggestions then I'd be happy to hear them, even if I don't use them.**

 **Kaname x Fem Zero**

 **Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

There was nothing that the hunter liked more than that feeling when you come back from a successful hunt. If it was a good hunt then a life could be saved, and another threat gets put down. This was familiar to the hunter, this is what she trained to do, and it gave her a sense of purpose and was one of the only things that can get her blood pumping anymore.

Especially now that Yuuki left with that Kuran bastard over three months ago.

So while Zero strutted back to the Chairman's house, or as much as you can strut with a limp, with a small smirk on her face. She took out seven level E's in one night.

It was a good hunt.

Schooling her expression and inhaling deeply, Zero opened the door of her adoptive father's house. As soon as the door was open the hunter was affronted with the overwhelming aura of vampires. Two purebloods to be specific, both very familiar.

"Ah! My darling Zero!" Out of nowhere the chairman rushed to hug his adoptive child only to have the younger hunter dodge his loving attack. "My loving daughter! How can you be so cruel!?" The ex-hunter cried, exaggerated tears running down his face.

Dignifying her guardian's show with an eye roll the ex-human crossed her arms over her bound chest and shifting her weight to her uninjured leg. "So when did the Kuran's get here?" It was strange to group Yuuki together with that leech bastard after knowing her for so many years as a clumsy goof with a bright smile on her face.

"Is that Zero?" A light voice called out from the kitchen and there was a flash of long, brown hair before the hunter was assaulted by a giggling princess that was practically crushing her secretive sister with an aggressive hug. "Oh Zero! It feels like it's been forever since the last time we saw each other!"

Despite the sour disposition of the hunter, a small smile grew on her lips as she hugged her adoptive sibling back. "Yeah, it's been quiet without you here screeching all the time."

The pureblood princess glare up at Zero with a pout. "I do not screech."

"Yes do you." Zero said before untangling herself from her sister's surprisingly strong grip. "While it's been nice getting crushed, I'm going to go grab a shower." Patting Yuuki gentle on her head before trying to walk up to her room before her leg gives out. Hearing the princess's footsteps retreating back the kitchen the hunter let out a sigh of relief.

A gentle hand reached out to touch the tired vampire's forearm, a serious voice bringing her back to reality of the state of things. "How'd the mission a success?"

"Yeah. All of the E's were destroyed."

"Are you hurt?" The tired hunter only shook her head. "Okay, good." And in a flash the usual childish chairman was back again with a ridiculous grin on his face. "Now why don't you get cleaned up and then meet us in the kitchen for a nice home cooked meal! I made it with love!" The silverette outwardly cringed at the thought of her guardians cooking as she watched him skip towards the kitchen. Not missing a beat the drama queen offered a twirl before turning back to his adoptive daughter. "Oh! And I left something pretty for you to wear on your bed! Yuuki helped me pick it out, I'm sure you'd be simply adorable in it!" And with that as a last statement the silly man was gone, leaving only questioning stares in his wake.

Tired of everything Zero continued her march up the stairs and to the room that she used when school wasn't in session, or when the idiots in the Sun Dorms were too much for her fragile nerves. Carefully shutting and locking the door behind her, the hunter loosened her tie before pulling it off in one motion and throwing it on the bed, the tie being followed by her oversized jacket. It was then that she notices the present that the chairman had left for her.

It was more like a monstrosity.

A pale cream cotton dress with a pink flowery print on it, accompanied by, what even was that? Lace? At this point Zero completely down with the pastel disaster and turned her back on it, heading to the bathroom as she removed her button down shirt, leaving only the tight bindings that were underneath.

It was at moments like these that Zero was glad that she wasn't a girl, or rather chose not to act like one. Physically, yes, Zero was female and was fine with that fact when she was younger but after so many years of hiding from psycho vampire bastards it felt almost unnatural to think of herself as a true girl. But thoughts like these never really bothered the hunter, especially when vampires like her never lived very long. Her body will give out before it would become a real problem.

* * *

Feeling refresh, Zero ran a hand through her short hair as she enter the kitchen. Instantly her instincts flared and her muscles tensed as she saw the pureblood prince casually conversing with her adoptive family.

The male vampire stood to greet her with a polite smile. "It's nice to see you in such good health Zero."

The irrated hunter glared in response. "Suck it Kuran."


	2. Chapter 2

**The last chapter was more of a prologue than it's own chapter so that's why I wanted to upload the second chapter so quickly. Needless to say the rest of the chapters probably won't be up as quick. Anyway, thank you so much for the positive feedback and I'll try to keep this story going the best I can.**

 **Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

She was conflicted, torn between being excited and agitated. The blood sucking leeches would begin attending school at Cross Academy again starting the following Monday, a mere three days from today. But along with the arrival of the blood bastards is the return of an old friend who would help fill the role of prefect left open when Yuuki left.

So as the ex-human sat at the table, staring down the leech leader as the meal went on. Of course she wouldn't touch the chairman's toxic slop, all for the sake of self-preservation. How Kaien could make purple food she will never know.

Clearly unaffected by the hunter's intimidating glare, Kuran smiled amicably as his princess and her father chatted happily, catching up on everything that happened in their time of separation. Eventually opening his mouth the prince addressed the disguised girl across from him. "Have you been thirsty recently, Zero?"

Everything came to an abrupt halt as the room fell silent.

"I believe that's none of your business Kuran." And with that Zero excused herself from the table and trudged out the front door, leaving the three that remained feeling awkward and tense.

The pureblood prince wasn't surprised that the hunter was angry, it was something that was constant about her character. Yuuki stood up to go after her adoptive sibling only to have her brother's hand stop her from moving towards the door. "No, I'll go make it right." He comforted the small girl. "You stay here and relax."

The pureblood princess nodded, big brown eyes shining. "Thank you Big Brother." And with a quick nod Kaname had followed the hunter out the door. Once outside the chilled wind whipped his chocolate hair around his face. Reaching out with his aura the old vampire tried to locate the female. His spread his aura out well past the perimeter of the house and the private lands around it, not finding the silver haired prefect anywhere.

On a whim he spread his reach up, rather than out and, ah, there. A confident but small smirk was on his face as he walked around to the back of the house, fallen leaves crunching under his leather shoes. Finally his eyes settled on a large tree just a little ways from the chairman's house, a reflection of silver catching the moonlight. Directly under the oak trees braches Kaname looked up to see the glowering face of his target.

"Care to come down Zero?" He questioned with an amused smirk and a quirk of an elegant eyebrow.

"Piss off Kuran."

"Still as colorful as ever I see." Crossing strong arms over his chest the prince let out a small chuckle. "Listen, my words were not to insult you so would you join me on the ground?" The only response was an acorn being thrown at his head, which would've been dead on if it hadn't stopped in mid-air. "Really?" Kuran questioned as he held out a hand to let the nut fall into his waiting hand. "Not as effective as a bullet. You're out of practice."

A hand poked out through the foliage, displaying a rather rude gesture.

Feeling oddly childish the wine-eyed vampire took a precise step to the left, positioning himself just right before letting his kinetic powers out on the tree, giving it a quick, strong shake to dislodge the hiding hunter.

With a cry of surprise Zero fell from the tree, right into the waiting arms of the pureblood where she stayed, frozen in shock as she stared up at Kaname's smug face. Strong arms almost cradled the disguised girl, even if her long limbs hung made it a little awkward.

"So nice of you to drop in."

The comment brought the ex-human back to reality and she began struggling to get out the male's strong grasp. "Let go, bloodsucker!" Strong hands pounded on the male's chest as he started walking back to the chairman's house. "Damn it! Let me down, you fucker! I can walk on my own!"

"You didn't come down on your own." Kuran commented, eyes focused on the path as he walked slowly, purposefully. "If I put you down you'll mostly likely run off again, leaving me to go and find you and we'd still be in the same position."

Zero crossed her arms across her bound chest defensively. "That's only if you caught me." She spoke confidently, hand tracing the outline of Bloody Rose through her jacket.

"I already have."

Lilac eyes narrowed dangerously as she started trying to wiggle out of the prince's grasp, muttering curses and threats as she struggled.

"It wasn't my intention to upset with my comment. I only asked to assure myself that everyone would be safe her at the Academy." Calmly spoken words caused Zero to still for a moment, looking back up at the man that had been the source of so much of her misery over the past years. Kuran stopped walking and looked down at his captive, eyes guarded and mouth hard. "There is no need for unnecessary suffering. The war is over, Rido is dead and Yuuki has awakened. As of right now our main goal should be the coalition between humans and vampires, to create a peaceful world."

The man's words struck something within the hunter, making her active mind whirl with thoughts and dreams of a world without suffering, without pain.

A world where no one will grow up with the death of their family hanging over their heads, and wounding their hearts.

"Tsk." Zero let out a singular haughty laugh. "Get your head out of your ass Kuran. A world like that is only found in fairytales and shit like that." Realizing that they were standing outside the front door of the chairman's home the hunter was finally placed back down on the ground.

Taking one last look at the hunter, Kuran continued. "Then you should help me. I'm sure you have talents other than shooting 'leaches'." The prince quoted his companion, placing a hand on her should. "And then maybe you won't has to hide anymore." And with that he was gone, back inside the house through the door that was left open for the Level D to follow through.

Zero stood there with a shocked look on her face as she stood there, one thought running through her mind.

How did he know?


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the positive support! It's been really good being able to put out more material and seeing the results from it. But while I feel good about the amount that I have been able to upload in the past month, it will probably slow down for a bit due to school work and life. This chapter is a bit more of a cliffhanger than anything else so I hope that will motivate me to post the next chapter more quickly. Anyway I'm done rambling now.**

 **Anyway, Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

Hands tucked deep into uniform pant pockets, the hunter walked towards the gates to the Moon Dorms. It was the first class change over since Kuran and his leeches returned to the school, along with Kaito coming to fill in the open prefect position.

Getting close to the gates the silverette could hear the dozens of fangirls before she could see them.

"Oi! You all better shut up before I send you back to your dorms with a detention." The voice of a male hunter warned the girls sternly. The strong form of Kaito, an old friend of the ex-human, was standing in-between the female students and the gates, keeping them in a rather loud line.

With a nod in greeting to her fellow prefect Zero glared at her own side, each girl flinching under the hunter's harsh stare. Entirely too soon, the gates began to open to reveal the beautiful Night Class led by the two Kuran siblings.

Upon seeing the Night Class, the hoard of teenage, lovesick girls started squealing and screaming in hopes of getting their idols attention. The girls cried for 'Idol-sama' to 'shoot' them, for Kain to even glance there way. There were even a few male Day Class students there trying to get Ruka or Yuuki's attention. Many of them called for Kuran to smile at them, practically swooning when his eyes glanced across the large crowd.

It was two prefects against an entire fucking army.

Struggling against the crowd the two prefects tried to keep the two species separate, glares and threats no longer working, leaving them to try to hold them back with open arms. Out of the corner of her eyes Zero say Yuuki trying to help calm the crowd, just like when she was a prefect herself, but it only served to excite the few male students that came to gawk at the female members of the Night Class.

"Oi! Kurans!" Zero called out to the former prefect, causing her head to snap around and long, brown hair to swirl around her. Even her brother turned to look at the struggling hunters. "Stop loitering around and get to class." And with a nod of understanding the two purebloods led the Night Class to the school building, leaving the hordes of girls to lament over their departure.

Both prefects breathed a sigh of relief when everyone left, leaving then to have a moment to collect themselves. "Ugh." Kaito groaned, stretching his arms above his head. "Is it that bad every day?"

"No. Today was worse, probably because it's the first day with all of the Night Class back." The stronger hunter theorized, running a hand through unruly silver hair. "Usually I can hold them back with a few threats."

"Damn." Kaito approached his childhood friend, clapping a hand down on her back. "Well Princess, at least we get to work together." The brunette smiled down at his female companion, earning a small smile in return. "So what now? Patrolling the grounds?"

Zero nodded, shrugging off her partner's lingering hand. "Yeah. We'll meet back here when it's time to escort the leeches back to their dorms." Hand resting on her chest the ex-human felt her gun through the thick school jacket. "And if you call me Princess again then I'm going to need to ask the Chairman for a new partner." A dark aura poured out of the female, coupled with a deadly glare. "Someone not six feet under and stone cold."

Holding up hands in surrender, Kaito surrendered. "Alright, alright. See you then Princess." And with a wave the hunter was gone, disappearing between the trees.

Exasperated, the silverette let out a frustrated sigh. She and Kaito had known each other since they were both children, their father's working together for a time with the Hunter Association. Kaito was a good friend, and a one point was the main candidate for her fiancée, but that all changed when she was bitten. Her family was once a proud and pure line of hunters, tracing back to centuries to the beginning of the Hunter Association and was known for producing the strongest and most capable of hunters. But now with her twin brother being gone for sure, killed by his own other half, and her parents gone, all that was left was just a low-level vampire that was trying to be a hunter.

Shaking her head silently, the silverette focused on the task at hand. Just like with the class change over, there was quite a bit more excitement through the night. Within the first two hours three separate groups of students, all of them girls, were caught sneaking out to get a glimpse of their idols. Each group was caught quickly though and sent to see the Chairman to receive their punishment.

Eventually the silver haired prefect reclined on a bench by the fountain that Yuuki had been fond of during her time as a prefect, not bothered by the slight chill in the early fall air, and closed her eyes in hopes of catching an hour or two of extra sleep now that the fangirls were taken care of. The quiet night was relaxing to the prefect, trying to relax during a rare moment of peace, both of her arms resting on the back of the bench.

But before she could ease out the tension in her body, Zero sensed a powerful presence approaching from the left. Immediately she jumped up from her place on the bench, pulling out her Bloody Rose, the nose of the gun's barrel pointing to the ground. The presence was getting stronger and she soon realized that she recognized the aura, it being much similar to her adoptive sister's. A scowl grow on her face as the form of the pureblood prince approached, a civil smile on his lips.

"What do you want Kuran?"


	4. Chapter 4

**So about the previous chapter being put up, taken down and then being put up again, I had left myself a note in the chapter about a thought I had and forgot to go back and fix it before I posted chapter three so I had to take the chapter down so I could fix it and not have a ridiculous sentence in there with, like, five exclamation marks so it's all fixed now. Sorry for the mistake.**

 **Thank you all so much for the positive encouragement, it means a lot to see that you all enjoy this piece. Sorry for the last chapter being a bit shorter, and the long wait in between chapters. College has sucked the life out of me and haven't had any time to really brainstorm about what will happen next in this story so if anyone has any ideas of anything they'd want to see then I'd really appreciate it. But this chapter is a bit longer so I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.**

"What do you want Kuran?" The hunter growled, willing embarrassing memories out of her mind and her face from flaring up.

The princely vampire offered a small, reassuring smile. "The Day Class students were particularly rowdy this evening."

"Tch. You can say that again." Zero agreed, still agitated by her classmate's behavior. "It was a fucking madhouse! Practically made my ears bleed."

Kuran nodded in agreement, silently thankful that the skilled young huntress hadn't threatened him with her Bloody Rose yet. "So you were able to get them under control?" He asked, easing his way closer to the prefect.

"Yeah. Eventually." Zero said, cautiously watching the approaching pureblood. "It was easier when you weren't here though."

"Hmm?" The brunette male hummed, an elegant eyebrow raised. "What's easier without me?" A smug smile on his face. "Focusing?" A step closer. Realizing what the Night Class President was implying, the hunter's face was started turning a bright pink but she was standing her ground, her posture strong and proud despite her embarrassment.

The two were close now, the tall male looking down at the shorter silverette with mirth in his wine colored eyes.

"Shut it Kuran." Zero willed her blush to go from a bright, rosy color to just a light dusting as she glared up at the older man, her gun still clutched in her hand. "Not everyone can be charmed into forgetting that you're a damned leech." The prefect growled, eyes hard and flashing with irritation.

"Are you implying that I'm trying to charm you, Kiryuu?" The pureblood teased, his eyes sparkling. "How scandalous."

The prefect's face flushed as she glared at the older student, giving an expression that was quite similar to pouting. If Kaname wasn't sure that the silverette would shoot him, he would've commented on how cute that face was.

"Whatever Kuran. Just go back to class before your Fan Club sends out a search party." Zero huffed, replacing her gun in its holster that rested under her uniform jacket. "I don't have time for your shit tonight." She pivoted on her heel, finally turning away and made her way back to the bench that she was previously occupying, flopping down on it without bothering to addressing the pureblood any further.

Kuran resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh I see. Your night is filled with all sorts of important work." There was an amused tone to his voice as he sat down right next to the prefect, ignoring the glare he got in returned for his actions as he crossed one long leg over the other and rested one arm on the top of the bench, just behind the twin's head.

Zero's aura became darker the longer the silence lasted, tension eating away at her muscles as they just sat there. Eventually a black clad leg started bouncing without her noticing, her mind too focused on the tension in the air.

While the prefect was so trapped by the silence, Kaname was feeling rather relaxed. His muscles were loose and his mind was not tangled with thoughts of war and plotting, he was just sitting there with a girl, albeit a disguised one, that he felt was cute.

Just a boy and a girl.

He noticed the tapping of his companion's leg and held back a low chuckle. "You know Yuuki misses you quite a bit."

"Hmm."

"It's true." The man's voice was calm as he spoke, not bothered by the hostile nature of Zero. "She's always talking about how much fun she would have with you, about how your cooking was always so good, something that I wouldn't mind trying. And just a quick hello at class change over isn't enough to appease her." Kuran offered a wink to the prefect, causing the intimidation of her glare to be lessened by the flush of her cheeks.

"What's your point Kuran?" Zero questioned, turning away from the man sitting next to her in favor of glaring at the offending fountain.

"My point is that it would mean a lot if you would visit Yuuki and I, possible stay for a nice dinner?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please. There's no way in hell that you'd ever get me into that leech infested hole."

* * *

The next weekend found the disguised girl standing outside the Moon Dorms, glaring at their main doors. She was tired, it was closer to morning and she had spent the night finishing up her patrols, only working in a short nap before the new prefect, Kaito, found her and woke her up, giving her a teasing scolding before sending the grumbling silverette off to finish her patrols.

Raising a fist to knock, she froze for a moment before shoving her hands back into her pant pockets. She turned away, starting back to the chairman's house before stopping again. This is ridiculous. She had been to the Moon Dorms too many times to count and been in almost every room, except the President's, for one reason or another. Taking in a deep breath she spun on her heels, and approached the door again, raising a fist to knock on the door only to have it open before her hand met the wood.

"Kiryuu, it's so nice to see you!" The green eyed vampire greeted the ex-human with a bright smile. "Kaname mentioned that you were coming over today."

"Ugh, yeah." Was all she could get out from her shock.

Takuma clapped his hands together, his smile grew and he stepped aside to give the prefect room. "Please come in! We shouldn't keep our President waiting."

Stepping through the entryway Zero felt a surge of tension as she felt glares and unusual glances from the members of the Night Class, surprised to see the grumpy ex-human inside without storming through the halls or yelling at the leeches that were lounging around the common area of the dorm. The dorm's Vice President placed a hand on the small of her back before leading her through the vampire's home, chatting amiably as he took her through halls of the large building until they arrived at a luxuriously decorated room. It wasn't the dark and bloody colors that she always associated with vampires, but rather pale cream walls with several beautiful pieces of art, one that caught the hunter's eye was an oil painting of a deep green forest that seemed to remind her of something. There were several deep blue furnishing that seemed almost too soft centered around a white, round table with clawed feet and an antique feel and gold accenting throughout the room.

"Would you mind waiting in her for a few minutes as I go tell Kaname and Yuuki that you've arrived?" When Zero shook her head he offered a nod in gratitude before leaving with a polite comment. "Please feel free to make yourself at home." And with that the blonde was gone.

Now left alone in enemy territory the hunter felt anxiety eat away at her stomach. Slowly she made her way to one of the plush, navy armchairs, sinking into its stuffed cushions as she absentmindedly fiddled with one of the buttons on the cuff of jacket sleeve and her foot started tapping against a pale rug's surface. Within a minute she was back on her feet, walking throughout the perimeter of the room, taking a look at the paintings that hung on the walls. She made her way to the one of the forest that had caught her eye when she first entered the beautifully decorated room. Upon further inspection she realized that it looked eerily similar to the woods that weren't too far from her childhood home. Sometimes her father would take her out there to help her train with various weapons before she finally settled on guns being her weapon of choice. The hunter just stood there, appreciating the rare moment of thinking back to a happy memory of her family without the bitter memory of their tragedy tainting the memory.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait guys, I was helping my sister with her business over spring break and before that there was mid-terms and sheesh. But this chapter is a little longer and I hope you all like it.**

 **Anyway, I tried to create an easy atmosphere between Kaname and Zero to make them opening up to one another more natural than just "OMG He's so HOT! I Love Him. Kissu kissu. Love at first sight." Because I don't believe in that kind of thing. A relationship and love is built up over time and that's what I'm trying to write like.**

 **Obligatory disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Slightly flustered the ex-human turned on her heel to see the pureblood leaning elegantly on the door's frame in a casual way, his body relaxed and a small, polite smile on his face. Despite her embarrassed state part of her was annoyed that even when letting go of his insistence of being formal and gentlemen-like, the Kuran heir still exuded an air of confidence and royalty. It pissed her off.

"Uh, yeah." Zero turned her head to glance back at the painting, almost feeling the same cool forest breeze moving through the trees that she had felt when she was a child. "Although I've never really been into art." The ex-human commented absentmindedly, feeling a need to fill the silence.

Pushing himself off of the doorframe, Kaname approached his guest, standing so close that her shoulder would touch his if there wasn't the small height difference between them. "I think it's fascinating." His deep eyes bore into the piece, almost like they were peeling through the many layers of paint to get to the core of the painting. "Each artist has an opportunity to give the world a chance to see the same things they do." He glanced at the hunter from the side, seeing her confused expression the brunette attempted to elaborate. "Everyone sees the world in different ways, through different lenses, and when the artist chooses colors and techniques they use can bring something we see every day new life." He gave a languid shrug. "If that makes sense.

Mouth open slightly, the silverette moved her eyes from the male pureblood back the painting. "I think I get it." She whispered at first, her voice slowly reaching a normal volume. "You see it as a chance to give people a look into the artists world. Like how they perceive it and stuff."

The man nodded in agreement. "I would think that if I was a different person, not someone to rule over," Kuran paused for a moment before looking to at his silver haired companion. "what was it you called us?"

"Leeches or bastards?"

"Leeches." The brunette chuckled heartily for a moment before continuing. "If there were the Leech Council or bloodlines to worry about, I think I would've liked to be a painter." He smiled softly, keeping pleasant eye contact with the surprised hunter.

"Really?" Zero breathed, crossing her arms over her bound chest. "I would see you more as some sort of business scum, lording over his employee's or something." A small, smug smile appeared on her face.

"Well that wouldn't be much different from me now, would it?"

"Pftt." Zero sputtered slightly before a chuckle built up in her throat. The Night Class President, one of the most serious men she had ever known, except for maybe Kain and some other hunters that she had known throughout her life, was here and uttering self-deprecation in such a casual manner that it was just plain odd.

The air between the two was light and comfortable, which was odd for the hunter. She had never thought that she would have to hold back laughter that would be caused by a horrid vampire, much less the leader of them all. But despite her previous notions, here she was hunched over slightly with a hand over her mouth to hide her airy laughter.

The two laughed, finding humor in their company in comparison to the life and death struggles that they had faced for more than a few months ago. Life had not been kind to either of them, but this one moment between the boy and the girl was something that they both found comfort in.

As the chuckles became softer the hunter left out a slight cough, trying to compose herself and forcing the flush that appeared on her face at the sight of the gorgeous, real smile on the handsome man's lips, to go down.

"What about you?" He questions, still flashing bright white teeth in a smile.

"Hmm?" The hunter answered.

"If you weren't a hunter, or an ex-human. But just some student figuring out their live, what would you want to do?"

"Oh. I don't really know." Her calloused hand rubbed at the back of her neck, fingers brushing slightly against the dark tattoo that stood out against her pale skin, expressing the awkwardness of the question and the answer she would give. "To be honest," She inhaled deeply before exhaling, removing her hand from her neck and moving to lean against the back of one of the lush couches in the room. "I never really thought about it. When I was young I always thought I'd just grow up and be a hunter, just like my parents." Her expression shifted into something darker, with flashes of anger on her face. "Then that bitch came in and ruined that idea, along with everything else. And I never really expected to live this long, let alone get a chance to graduate and pick out a career and have a life and all of that shit."

The pureblood was touched by his former rival's honesty, even though her sad words hurt his heart, never thinking that the stubborn prefect would open up to him. He'd have to thank Takuma for his advice later. "Well why don't you pick one now?" He offered, an encouraging tone to his voice.

Zero just shrugged, eyes darting to look away from the man that was starting to pry into things she never really discussed with anyone. But Kaname was always one to push the boundaries with Zero. "I guess, if I wouldn't be a hunter, I'd like to do something interesting. Nothing at a desk or in boring office." She mused, giving a slight shrug. "Maybe a cook or something. A food critic. Or like one of those people who get paid to go around the world and travel and try all of these cultural foods, even the really weird ones."

"Really?" The pureblood questioned. "Do you cook now?" An elegant eyebrow raised and a slight quirk of the lips.

Zero shrugged again. "Well my cooking's better than the Chairman's that for sure. It was either make yourself or risk being poisoned by whatever he considers 'edible'." The hunter ranted slightly, getting shivers from the memories of all of the horrible family meals that ended in the trio fighting their food rather than actually eating it.

"Zero don't be so humble." A blur of brown entered the room as Yuuki came through the door, accompanied by Takuma, only to launch herself at her adoptive sister in a childish manner. After a moment of happy greetings between the two childhood friends the princess turned to her biological brother while keeping both of her arms around her hunter friend. "Zero's food is really good! Better than a lot of the chefs here, Kaname." She had a beaming smile while praising the ex-human's abilities while Zero simply flushed pink with embarrassment. "And it's not just cooking, but baking too! She made my birthday cake last year!"

Almost immediately the hunter stiffened at Yuuki's choice of words, mouth clamping shut and face hardening into a neutral mask. Yuuki often misspoke, it was part of her charm and made her more down to earth than a lot of the other noble vampires at the school, but this one struck home with the hunter. She's not a girl anymore, she's the male hunter Zero, a stubborn but capable prefect who isn't afraid to look in the mirror and see the face of the woman who ruined his life staring back at her.

Rather than react poorly and draw attention of Yuuki's mistake in address she simply stood there while the pureblood princess continued to list off some of her favorite of Zero's dishes, almost drooling at the memories of some of them. No one seemed to of noticed the hunter's change in aura.

No one save a certain pureblood who was watching his guest carefully while only half listening to his sister's words. Deciding to move on he directed a swift look to his second in command who took notice almost immediately, moving to take the princess' hand.

"Yuuki-sama I'm sure that all this talk of delicious food has enticed everyone's appetite, should we lead them to the dining hall?" He spoke with a soft, casual tone and a smile.

"Oh, you're right Takuma. Then we can have a proper conversation and catch up on what's happened since we left." With that she detached herself from Zero, but kept hold of her hand and she followed behind the Dorm's Vice President, with Kuran keeping pace with the blonde vampire.

They left the room with the painting of the forest and through the lavish halls of the dorm with the more chatty members of the group leading the conversations. The vampire prince would occasionally add in a word or two, not letting on his concern for his hunter. Although he did give her a long, questioning look to which his only reply was a nod and the glare that the hunter had usually reserved for the Kuran heir.

It was a sign that Zero had recovered from her dark moment and now she just had to make it through dinner with the vampires.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody! I really have no idea when the last time I updated this, so I'll apologize for being late anyway. So this chapter is a little longer, and hopefully will show how this story is going to progress.**

 **Again any suggestions of what you guys want to see will be taken into account so just leave a comment or pm with anything that you want to see!**

 **Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.**

The dinner was a lively affair, filled with excellent food and good company. Even Zero would have to admit that she enjoyed her time catching up with her adoptive sister, until one of the many usually unseen servants of the Moon Dorm came to the table during the meal to fill the noble's glasses with a thick, real liquid that the hunter recognized immediately.

Blood.

Of course it was fake, coming from the blood tablets that could fend off a vampire's hunger but the effects on the hunter are still the same.

Zero's mind exploded in pain, causing her to bite the inside to her cheek in an attempt to distract herself from the ache in her head and the dryness in her throat. The scent of the rich blood filled the room and it took a fair amount of willpower to keep her fangs from enlarging and lilac eyes from turning a bright ruby color.

It took a fair amount of willpower, mostly due to shear stubbornness, for the turned hunter to shake in head, refusing the cursed drink when the servant came around to offer it to her. Her actions were not surprising to the three noble vampires, but could feel her agitation at the crimson liquid.

Once Zero was able to get herself under control, the meal continued, and if the silverette had to admit it, she was happy to catch up with her adoptive sister. Her retelling of stuffy vampire nobles that traditional ways made the corners of the hunter's pale lips twitch up into a strange sort of smile.

Eventually the dinner party was drawn to a close and, tiredness seeping into Zero's bones but her hunter training made it impossible for her to relax wholly enough to get any real rest in the presence of vampires, especially two purebloods. It was difficult for her to come to terms with the usual aura the surrounded Yuuki was no longer one of complete innocence and purity, but had a tainted feel to it now that her pureblood energy could be felt. But if this time with the princess has proven anything, Yuuki was still the friend that she knew for so long.

Keeping up a guarded air, the hunter let Yuuki give her one last crushing hug before parting, Zero placing a hand on the top of her head in a form of sisterly affection. And with a polite clasp on the shoulder the blonde vampire escorted the pureblood princess back to her quarters, speaking to her along the way with matching smiles on their faces.

Then it was just Kaname and Zero left in the dining hall.

Without the amiable presence the kind Yuuki and cheery Takuma, the ex-human felt unsure being alone with the pureblood prince.

"Ugh." Zero ran a hand through her cropped short hair in an uncomfortable fashion. "So thanks for the meal Kuran. It was good." The Kiryuu heir turned to the pureblood, trying to keep the conversation civil between the former enemies.

The brunette kept his expression natural, silently stalking up to the disguised female. "Were you satisfied?" He questioned.

"What the fuck are you asking Kuran?" The sexual connotation making her cheeks flush slightly as she concealed her embarrassment with agitation and anger.

"I saw your reaction to the blood at dinner." The hunter stiffened, not realizing that anyone had noticed her issue with the crimson blood. "You're hungry."

It wasn't a question but a statement.

Silver brows furrowed together and a snarl appeared on Zero's face. "Piss off Kuran." Her voice came out a growl. "You already have your throne, your peace and your princess, there's nothing more for you get from me so keep your fucking distance leech." Her fingers twitched, ready to pull out her favored gun at a moment's notice.

Being never one to follow someone else's orders, the pureblood prince stepped closer a hand reaching out for the twin's calloused hand only to have it ripped away, and a fleeting look of loneliness appeared on Kaname's face. "You're wrong." His unwavering stare bore into lilac eyes, trying to convey his sincerity. "There's always something to gain, and even more to lose. And while on the surface it may seem that the only reason the Yuuki and I have returned to Cross Academy was to further promote peace and cooperation, but there was another reason that acted as motivation for me." His wine eyes softened as he spoke.

"Tch." Zero scoffed, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "There always is with you scum."

"The way we left the Academy was," He paused for a moment, as if unprepared for this conversation. "regrettable. Then Yuuki confided to me about your situation and –"

"I'm not going to fall to a Level E so don't worry about that." Her words cut the pureblood off, something he wasn't used to. She had eaten her own brother to stop that from happened.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that you don't need blood. You may not be in danger of falling, but you still can't ingest the blood tablets, can you? You'll starve if you don't drink and I can't let that happen." The surviving twin stood there in shock, feeling confused as to why the Kuran heir would know that she still couldn't feed her vampire appetite. "Do you remember my words on our first night back? We are in a time were a permanent peace is on the horizon, and there should be no unwarranted suffering." His hand reached out for hers again, this time capturing their prey and holding it still with a strong but non-bruising grip. His thumb making soft, supposedly calming circles on her wrist.

"If you remember that then I'm sure you know my opinion on this. It's a nice dream Kuran, but that's it." The silverette ground out each word, getting increasingly more agitated as the conversation continued. "So get your head out of your ass and move on."

There was a moment of tense silence before the pureblood prince jerked his arm, pulling the irritated hunter tightly against his chest, strong arms wrapping themselves around her in what he hoped was a comforting manner.

Placing her palms against the muscled torso Zero tried to push away from the prince that held her captive. "Let go of me you fucker!" She cried out, voice rising in volume and octave. "Don't touch me you blood sucking bastard!"

Eventually her failed attempts to get out of the silent brunette's grasp turned into pure frustration and she turned to pounding her clenched fists against his chest so hard that they surely left bruises.

"Zero, calm yourself." Despite the ache in his chest, Kaname brought a hand to rest in what he thought would be a comforting manner. "Allow me to help you." With that comment he removed the hand that was stroking the silver hair to pull the collar of his button down shirt down. All while keeping the now shocked still hunter close to his body, a strong arm hoisted the hunter up off the ground so her face, specifically her mouth, were lined up perfectly with his neck. "Drink."

Zero spoke no words, exhausted from the day's stressful events and futilely fighting against the pureblood, she only shook her head, causing her short hair to tickle the president's neck.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait in between chapters, and not sorry for the cliffhanger. These past few weeks have been filled with too many final projects and exams, and packing up to move out of the dorms, shoof. But things are finally starting to slow down and hopefully I can update more regularly.**

 **Anyway, all recommendations and requests will be taken into consideration so if you guys want to see anything specific, like a fluff scene or a way you want the story to go, I'm all ears.**

 **Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

Light came streaming in through a crack in between the thick curtains, letting in the late afternoon sunlight to bathe the usually crème and burgundy in a pale orange. And while the late afternoon light was pale, it was just enough to disturb the dozing occupant of the large bed. Rolling over, the silver haired hunter tried to drift back to sleep, laying still for a few minutes before eventually giving up and opening sharp eyes to survey the room.

The bed was covered in deep wine colored sheets that were cool and soft to the touch, complimenting the dark wood furniture that decorated the bedroom. The bed was a lavish four poster with a simple wooden nightstand, a glistening ornate box resting on its smooth surface. There was a couch facing away from the large window that was covered by thick curtains, along with a low coffee table and a plush arm chair to accompany it.

There was a moment of peace, the girl just simply enjoying the feeling of being well rested and not thirsty. Then the serenity was gone on a flash and the hunter was throwing off the covers, revealing that her male school uniform had been replaced with a too large black button down shirt that smelt comforting and familiar, the large size almost hiding the fact that the binding that she had wrapped around her chest this morning to compress her breast was now gone. Sure, the ex-human could breathe easier without the wrapping constricting her chest, but there was a feeling of vulnerability that came when it was removed. A thought flitted through Zero's mind, causing her to quickly lifted up the edge of the shirt and sighed in relief when she saw that the boxers she was wearing last night were still there.

Her face flushed with embarrassment at the exposure but quickly pushed it down in favor of properly surveying the room. There were three doors total, two of them probably most likely leading to a bathroom and a closet, and a curtained window on the far side of the wall. Other than that there wasn't any other exits.

Zero moved about the space, randomly deciding on a door and wrenching it open to find a spacious bathroom. Not bothering to take notice of the appearance of the room, she quickly shut the door in favor of walking silently to the door next to it, opening up a ridiculous closet. Immediately her senses were assaulted with a strong musky smell that gave Zero a feeling of serenity as she peered into the walking closet that was filled to the brim with tailored suits, formal wear and several male Night Class uniforms. Thinking back to her state of undress the hunter stepped into the closet, calloused fingers running along the fabric of the surely expensive clothes before ripping a pair of white uniform pants off of its hanger.

As the silverette bent down to put on the trousers, she could hear the door open and a sense of panic flooded her senses, dropping the clothing item in favor stretching her hunter senses to feel out the intruders. Zero could tell that it was three vampires, one emitting a powerful aura and the other two being noble vampires. Feeling anxious the half-naked hunter remained in the closet, hoping to not be noticed by the vampires, she knew that she would be defenseless without her gun.

Zero pressed her ear to the wooden door, using her super human hearing to listen to what the leeches were saying.

"I'm surprised to see that Zero is up already." The sound of her name made her ears burn. "He's always been a resilient one, always full of surprises." It sounded like the dorm's Vice President, the ever polite and cheery Takuma.

"That's very true." The deep, vibrating voice resonated throughout the hunter's body as she leaned up against the door. "Well I'm sure Kiryuu has made it back to his dorm in one piece, and I need to attend to some work now."

"Of course, Kaname. Have a good evening." And with that the door opened again and one of the vampire auras faded away into almost nothing.

There was a moment of silence that left the tense hunter holding her breath. "Kuran-sama." A calm female voice called out through the silence.

"What is it Seiren?"

"It seems pertinent to inform you that Kiryuu hasn't left the dorm." Zero flinched from where she stood in the closet, her paniced mind telling her to make a break for it and hopefully catch the vampires by surprise, making a clean get away. But her hunter instincts knew that wasn't going to work, plus should couldn't leave without her Bloody Rose.

"Yes, I am aware." Kuran's voice sounded so confident that the ex-human could practically see the smug expression on his face. "But that doesn't really matter at this point." Another moment of silence. "You're dismissed Seiren. Enjoy the rest of your night." And with that the second vampire presence practically vanished, startling Zero. She knew that the female vampire was fast but that speed was certainly surprising. She would have to keep an eye on that one in the future, Seiren was not a vampire to be underestimated.

In a moment of relief the hunter slid to the ground, sitting on her end with her calves flush against the carpeted floor. The difference between facing three noble vampires and one was enough to cause Zero to let out a relieved sigh.

After taking a moment to calm her beating heart, the hunter started thinking of how to get out of the closet without attracting the attention of any other vampires in the dorm. She could wait until the pureblooded bastard went to the bathroom, or to bed, then if she was quiet enough-

"You can come out of there now." The deep voice of the male cut off the ex-human's train of thought, the pureblood's presence was suddenly very close, right on the other side of the closet door. When the hunter didn't reply the brunette, he moved to reach for the door handle in an attempt to open up and expose the hiding prefect. But as soon as the door separating them moved, the silverette scrambled to grab onto the door handle, wrenching the door shut to keep out of her rivals view.

"Kiryuu, be mature and come out of the closet." Part of the brunette wanted to point out the obvious joke there, but the professional part of him squished down the inner child.

"Just leave me the hell alone Kuran!" Came the muffled voice of the hunter through the door.

Kaname let out an almost immediate sigh and with a determined air he wrenched open the door. Despite his previous conviction, the pureblood prince couldn't help but feel that he should've left the door shut and walked out the door because the sight that was waiting for him made the prince question many of his previous opinions about the hunter.

Sitting on the carpeted floor of his walk in closet was the hunter, wearing seemingly nothing but one of his Night Class uniform and a deep blush over the prefects features, silver eyebrows furrowed in a glare and mouth turned into an adorable frown.

"What the fuck are you staring at, ya bastard?" Zero growled at the prince, trying her hardest to not let her embarrassment show.

Slowly the silverette watched Kaname's expression change from a neutral annoyance to something different. His pale cheeks received a like dusting of color and his lips turned into a deep frown as wine colored eye widened at Zero's state of undress, specifically how the usually distinctly male appearance was replaced with a chest that was obviously one that belonged for to a woman.

"Tell me Zero, why are you half naked in my closet?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for long wait and the shitty chapter last time, but hopefully this one is better. I started this at two thirty in the morning so I don't promise much in the ways of serious development, but if you guys have any ideas of things you want to see or how you want the story to progress then let me know.**

 **Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**

The two vampires sat in still silence for a long while, the older situated behind his desk with fingers interlaced in his lap. In contrast, the younger was completely rigid in her chair and although she was thankful to have her clothes and Bloody Rose back, courtesy of the ever silent Seiren.

As it turns out it had been Seiren who misinterpreted her master's order of having the hunter kept in the room until his return from an outing in the town closest to the school. It is now apparent that the silver haired noble had taken the brunette's world too far, and had offered an apology to the silverette who was suspicious of the glint in the noble's usually blank stare.

Finally the brunette prince chose to break the silence, now well under control and no longer feeling flustered about having an exposed attractive woman hidden in his closet. The prince turned to his bodyguard. "Seiren would you leave us?" The noble woman left with a deep bow to her master and a curt nod to the silver haired hunter before leaving the room, receiving a harsh glare from the Kiryuu in return, shutting the door behind her without a sound.

Once the door was short, Kaname gave the hunter a look Zero usually would associate with the confident pureblood. "I apologize for the misunderstanding. I realize that this has put you out of your comfort zone."

"You're damn right about that Kuran!" Zero crossed her arms over her chest, uncomfortable without the usually binding that held down her breast that had been mistaken as "unnecessary bandaging" and was thrown away by Seiren. The hunter swears that the noble was out of her mind and aiming to make the frazzled hunter's life difficult. "This is so wrong! This is sexual harassment!" The hunter slammed her hands on the sturdy wood of her rival's desk. "I should put a bullet in not only your head but the rest of your fucking blood sucking hoard!" Her voice was deep with her threat and if Kaname was less of a man he would of coward beneath the prefect's glare.

"You are correct on the first aspect, but I feel that threatening the entire Night Class is being a bit rash." The man stopped at hearing his companion scoff at his words. "But let me offer you something."

"Like I'd take anything from you Kuran."

"More than my blood you mean?" The sharp words made the hunter turn a bit green, the memory of sinking her fangs into the pureblood's neck and drinking her fill coming to the forefront of her mind. "Just a simple change of pace and environment, a small trip in a week for Yuuki and I." The prince leaned forward, resting his arms on the surface of the desk. "It would mean a so much to the both of us if you would join us, I'm sure Yuuki would be ecstatic to know you'd be with us."

Zero gave the sitting man a strange look of distrust and confusion. Usually the idea of being with the slimy pureblood prince would make the hunter angry, but then he brought up Yuuki. And despite the fact that the girl was never her little sister to begin with, it was hard to completely erase all of the affection that the hunter felt towards the pureblood princess. She had already lost one sibling due to her own lack of ability and heart, and the silverette couldn't stand to lose another. So Zero would still try her best to make the smiling brunette happy.

"I'll think about it." The prince nodded in understanding and watched as the hunter stood. "I need head back. I've spent too long in the lion's den already."

Just as the gun wielding silverette turned to leave, a hand wrapped its long fingers around her wrist, causing her to stop and look back at the man that was suddenly around the desk and staring down at her with warm eyes. The brunette moved slowly, causing the girl's skin to stand on end as his large hand drifted from her wrist to tickle her palm as he gripped it gently. It was surprising to feel his warm skin, not as cold as Zero had originally thought all vampires to be.

"Zero." The deep tenor of his dorm president's voice shocked the girl out of her moment of hypersensitivity. "It would be appreciated if you give me your answer quickly." All Zero could do was nod dumbly and try to suppress the scarlet flush that the prince found endearing. Before she could embarrass herself further, the hunter rushed out of the dorm president's room and slamming the door behind her.

Wine colored eyes stayed glued to where the hunter had just escaped as the male leaned against the desk with a smirk on his perfect features.

The prefect stalked across the campus angrily, arms crossed over her school blazer but thankful that night had come from the time she spent in the Moon Dorms. If it wasn't past curfew then there would be students running around campus and the only people that should be out are the prefects.

Suddenly the thought of her fellow prefect caused Zero's pace to slow down. She had been gone the entire day, missing out her prefect duties. Running a hand through her short hair the hunter left out a sigh, feeling slightly dirty about sleeping in the pureblood's room but not disgusted like she originally thought she would be.

Ugh.

She'd have to apologize to Kaito about leaving him to watch over the school alone. Oh god, Zero wasn't looking forward to explaining herself to her friend, let alone her adoptive father. Then there was Kuran's invitation too. A part of Zero wanted to say yes, to stay in the man's presence and enjoy his company, even though her hunter instincts were telling her to put a bullet in his head rather than spend another night in his bed.

The thought made her skin crawl. How had things gotten so complicated in one night?


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks everybody for the positive response! I guess people like sassy Kaname, but it's cool, I do too. But this chapter is going to more about Kaito and Zero, not romantically but their relationship and partnership. Especially cause I kind of forgot about him when I was writing the last couple chapters. And dipping a bit into the personal life that no one really cares about, I went from spending all of my time at school to spending all of my time at work, pretending to be a wizard. And that's my story.**

It was a strange event, being scolded by the chairmen who was strangely upset about his adoptive daughter's whereabouts during the night. The younger hunter was used to her seniors exuberant speeches and had a habit of tuning them out, but Zero was able to pick up some key points such as his daughter's innocence, how boy's should never be trusted and the likes.

The only reprieve was when Yagari entered the office without knocking, giving only the excuse of taking his two apprentices out for trainings before placing a hand on the silverette's shoulder and steering her out of the room. The two could still hear the ravings of the chairmen as they walked through the hallways of the school, a familiar silence falling over them.

The quiet was something that was that was common in their relationship, but this felt a bit off this time. It felt reminiscent of when her father, when he was still alive, and how he used to scold her whenever she would sneak Ichiru out of bed after being cooped up for so long that it felt wrong to keep her precious baby brother confined to his room due to his frail body. There weren't as many memories of her parents as she would of liked, but the ones the silverette had were precious. There was the smell of her mother's perfume, a soft coconut fragrance that contrasted her cool and collected personality. Then there was her father that was quick with a smile and a hug, ready to scare away any monsters that tormented her or Ichiru's dreams. Then Zero found out that the monsters weren't only in her mind, but out in the real world as well.

Kaito was waiting for the pair of hunters just outside the front doors, hands placed in his pockets in a casual manner and a small frown on his face. He was obviously still bitter about being ditched in favor of spending with the King Leech.

"So what are we doin' tonight teach?" Kaito called out to the two, only sparing his childhood companion a quick glance in greeting. The one eyed hunter responded with a sharp slap to back of the apprentices head, ruffling up his curly, light brown hair in response to the nickname.

"Something you brats are going to remember for a long time."

The two prefects laid sprawled out on a patch of soft grass close enough to see the main doors of the Sun Dorms but too far for their battered bodies to go without some reprieve. Training had been long and intense, lasting from when the moon was high in the sky until after it had set and the night was slowly turning into a calm morning. Their master had practically destroyed the teens, pushing not only their bodies well passed their limits but also their minds and hunter magic. This left them with burning lungs as they panted where the collapsed on the ground and the aching of their muscles.

After just trying to pump fresh, cool air into his longs, the brunette turned to his disguised friend and clearing his throat. "Hey Zero?" His voice was rough, but had lost the cold tone that it had earlier on.

"Hm." Came the noncommittal response from the silverette who was still feeling like her entire body was on fire.

"Tell me, why are you spending so much time with the blood suckers? I've listened to you rave about them being monsters and devils for years. So what changed?"

Breathing finally evening out, the Kiryuu heir moved her head to look at her friend, eyes blinking tiredly. She paused for a moment before answering. "I don't know." Zero let out a deep puff of air for no reason other to delay answering. "For the months when then they were all gone, to wherever the leeches go, it was strange to still be on campus. I guess, like it or not, they became a part of the school. So even though they're all a pain in my ass, I think it fine that they're here as long as they don't bother me more than necessary." It seems more often than not several members of the Night Class were out to make the silver haired prefect's life difficult, specifically Aido, Ruka, and the Kuran siblings but maybe they're inconvenient for everyone.

* * *

As Kaname closed the office door behind him, a strange sense of relief pass over him. The chairman had called him in to have what he believed was a serious conversation, but turned out that the blonde hunter brought him in to scold him on taking away his daughter's innocence. At this point the chairman didn't feel the need to keep up the false pretenses of Zero's gender because it was obvious that the pureblood had known the youngest hunter's secret for some time now. But the blonde man had now insisted that Kaname make things right, turning his daughter into an honest woman and all of that pomp and circumstance.

Although the conversation had taken Kaname by surprise, the idea stuck in his head as he made his way across the campus back to the Moon Dorms. The more his mind lingered on the topic, the better it sounded and soon the pureblood prince was convinced. And who's to say that the silver haired lady didn't secretly want a prince to sweep her off her feet?


End file.
